


Is this really gonna happen right now?

by modambrosia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (both only mentioned) - Freeform, (only one of them nuts but technically the second nut happens. just. offscreen), Awkward Flirting, Begging, But mostly porn, Confessions, Crushes, Dom Red, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shy Sans, Some Plot, Sub Sans, Tickling, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans, Unresolved Sexual Tension, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/pseuds/modambrosia
Summary: “yer ticklish.”Ah, yes,he thinks to himself,eloquent and insightful, so glad I opened my fat mouth.Sans blinks once, twice, then nods his head in jerky, forced movements.“uh- yeah...y-yep.”Another silence.Is this really gonna happen right now?





	Is this really gonna happen right now?

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks sorry i dropped off the face of the earth. ive been writing some but nothing thats finished, which is why i havent posted. also ive got a job and go to college full time so when ive got free time im mostly sleeping or dying lmao. anyways instead of writing a crucial essay for class i wrote porn instead. enjoy!

They’ve been dancing around their feelings for eleven months now.

 

Granted, the first month was nothing but aggression and hatred. It was to be expected- two strangers come stumbling up out of the lab in the basement, seething with Lv and anger, burnt up and clearly worse for wear, trying to fight _them!_ As if Sans and Papyrus had just invaded their space instead of- well...Sans and Papyrus. Doppelgangers, sort-of clones from another realm, dressed in reds and blacks and leather and metal, violent magic coiling around their bodies. By the second month, Papyrus had won their begrudging trust, and by the third month, they had become somewhat acclimated to the new peaceful environment.

 

By the fourth month, Sans began to trust them, and the two of them chose new names- Boss (for some odd reason that Sans didn’t feel like finding out) and Red (because, “what? it’s the first thing i could think of, fuck off!”) their “distant friends from the Capital," if anyone was wondering. By the fifth month, although Sans and Boss didn’t get along too well, Sans and Red were beginning to warm up to each other- they told jokes, they drank condiments at the bar, they took naps on the couch- _“heh, it’s almost like we’re the same fuckin’ guy.” “that joke doesn’t get any funnier the more times you say it, Red.”_

 

By the sixth month, they became comfortable enough to share physical contact, which Red discovered when he woke up one afternoon to find he and Sans had snuggled together on the couch in their sleep. He’d scrambled away frantically, but over the course of a few weeks, after the fifth time it’d happened he just shrugged and closed his eyes again. The seventh month rolled around and with it came inside jokes, little gifts and surprises just because one was thinking of the other, going out of their way to spend time with the other. _“IT’S GOOD YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN SO CLOSE, SANS. I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A BEST FRIEND!” “yeah, paps, me and Red are pretty good… uh, friends.”_

 

Month eight had Sans find Red during a nightmare and hold him as the other sobbed. When Red woke up in the other’s arms, in the other’s bed, he’d pretended to still be asleep and snuggled closer into Sans’ embrace. The ninth month had Red accidentally walk in on Sans changing- the two froze, wide eyed and blushing, until Red screeched and teleported away. Both locked themselves into their rooms and frantically dealt with the surges of fluttering emotion that the situation brought on, and neither spoke about it. In the tenth month, Sans and Red both flirted awkwardly, aware of the brewing emotions but unsure of how to go about them. Sans bought Red mustard, so much mustard. Red folded Sans’ laundry. Sans hugged Red at odd and random intervals. Red came in and fumbled around, tentatively saying good night to Sans. Sans made Red a new sweater. Red made Sans dinner. Back and forth, back and forth, tiptoeing at the edge of _something_ but not quiet stepping through the threshold.

 

Today is the first day of the new month.

 

_Eleven months of this bullshit._

 

Red is slumped against the couch, tucked into a corner cushion while he scrolls through his phone absentmindedly. Both Papyrus and Boss have gone out for the evening, sleeping over at Undyne’s, so he and Sans have the house to themselves, for which Red is both thankful and anxious. Sans strolls into the living room and, upon seeing Red, smiles and tosses himself on to the couch, sprawled lazily atop Red.

 

“hey, i was sittin’ ‘ere first,” Red gripes, voice lacking any heat. Sans ignores him and reaches for the tv remote instead. Red can feel magic flushing his face from the close proximity, even more rushing up to his cheeks at the way Sans blatantly snuggles himself further into Red’s lap. Red contemplates how to react to this- how he’d _like_ to react, versus how he thinks he _should._ Shoving Sans off would be too aggressive, not nearly playful enough to be taken the right way. Grabbing him and kissing him- uh, _no way,_ not nearly enough consent or invitation to do that. _He’s messing with you,_ a voice says in the back of his mind. _Be playful- mess with him back._ Red grumbles and pokes a finger into Sans’ ribs, about to tease him about being a heavy pile of bones. He doesn’t get the chance. Sans yelps and sits up rimrod straight, arms flailing before he flips around and stares at Red incredulously.

 

“uh.” Is all that Red has the sense of mind to say, eyebrow ridges raised up in surprise. Sans’ face is flush and he’s got a nervous smile aimed at Red.

 

“uh.” Is all that Sans manages to say in return. They’re frozen like that for a few seconds before the surprise on Reds face melts into a look of pure mischief, and just like that, the two are suddenly grappling on the couch, rolling on the cushions like children. Red pokes and prods wherever he can reach while Sans squawks indignantly, a few startled hiccups of laughter escaping whenever Red lands a hit. Sans manages to roll out from under him and attempt to teleport away, but Red launches himself and grabs Sans by the waist at the last moment, getting dragged along. They bounce a few times upon landing in Sans’ room on the mattress, both laughing like fools for a few breathless moments. Sans stops laughing first- he stops so suddenly that it takes Red a few more seconds of laughter to realize the situation that they’ve ended up in, and his chuckles promptly die in his throat. Red is stradling Sans, holding him down into the mattress, both of them breathing hard and blushing from exertion. The shades are drawn- the room is dim and warm, silent aside from the sounds of their panting.

 

The moment is incredibly heated- there’s a certain substance to the air, the clear question of _is this really gonna happen right now?_ floating dangerously between them. In their playful wrestling Sans has ended up beneath Red on the bare mattress, trapped beneath the weight of Red’s body with one arm pinned by Red’s left hand and the other weakly holding on to Red’s right arm, the hand of which had found its way up into his ribcage to scrabble at the sensitive bones there. Sans’ face is flushed deep navy, eyelights blown large and bright, chest rising and falling heavily- out of habit, to supply air to lungs that don’t exist. The thin fabric of his old tee has ridden up to expose much of his chest cavity and despite the heated magic it brings to his cheekbones, Red can’t look anywhere but down at the masterpiece beneath him. He can feel Sans’ magic start to roil around with nervousness as the prolonged silence stretches even further, and when Sans squirms in his grasp, Red blurts the first thing that comes to mind-

 

“yer ticklish.”

 

 _Ah, yes,_ he thinks to himself, _eloquent and insightful, so glad I opened my fat mouth._ Sans blinks once, twice, then nods his head in jerky, forced movements.

 

“uh- yeah...y-yep.”

 

Another silence.

 

_Is this really gonna happen right now?_

 

Sans flits an anxious glance to the side, to the bedroom door. To escape. To be able to run and hide away in another room, let the two of them cool down (and frantically masturbate before embarrassment can overtake arousal), so they can pretend this small slip up never happened and go back to dancing clumsily around each other and their feelings for days, weeks, _months, years,_ **_forever-_ **

 

Red’s soul clenches up in a panic at the thought. And for the first time, he pushes through the walls they’ve both constructed, the nerves and the doubt and the fear, and instead of letting go of his grip on Sans’ wrist he tightens his hold and leans closer to the skeleton beneath him. Sans’ breath hitches at the clear change he must see occur in Red’s look, and, _heh, i could stand to hear that sound again._

 

“yer ticklish,” Red repeats slowly, enjoying the way Sans squirms when they both remember Red’s hand resting against Sans’ ribs, “and it’s. uh. it’s...i like it.”

 

_Eloquent. Insightful. Fat mouth._

 

Despite the desperate pounding in his Soul begging him to flee from the situation to safety, to sail away from these uncharted waters, Red can still feel the budding excitement bubbling inside him as well; this only grows when, upon hearing Red’s words, Sans makes the most delightful whimpering little _noise_ that just completely bypasses Red’s brain and sends a shot of magic straight to his _pelvis, god damn, i need more a’ that._ Red gently wiggles the tips of his fingers against Sans’ ribs and the monster whines, short and high and needy, mumbling,

 

“w-well i guess i- uh, heh, i guess i’m kinda...having a good time too.”

 

Neither of them has said what they mean, but both understand the hidden statements laced within the subtext.

 

 _I like touching you like this,_ Red confesses.

 

 _I like when you touch me like this,_ Sans concedes.

 

They sit there frozen like that for a few moments longer, letting this change in situation settle, before Red slides his fingers down Sans’ side in a teasing drag. Sans arches his body up and away from the searching touch with a ragged gasp, pressing his body instead into Red, and then tenses up while the blue blush spreading throughout his body expands and glows. He can hardly look at Red as he mumbles,

 

“mmm- this is _so_ embarrassing-”

  
  
Red can’t stop the honesty that pours from his mouth when he interrupts with mortifying speed,

 

“-i think yer seriously so fuckin hot right now.” Sans’ eyelights rush up to search Red for any hints of mockery, and upon finding nothing but pure truth, relaxes back on to the bed with a timid chuckle. _Go ahead then,_ his actions seem to whisper, _touch me again._ Red’s fingers begin a slow spider walk back up Sans’ ribs, ghosting gently over the bone and responsive magic. Sans reacts immediately, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open into a gasping grin.

 

“ah! ah, ahaha- mmm…!” _Christ on a stick, porno is never gonna get me there again,_ Red thinks absently while listening to the downright sinful sounds tumbling from Sans’ mouth. The smaller skeleton is trying so hard to hold still in Red’s grasp, trembling and shaking his head in an attempt to deal with the electric shocks Red is sending through his body. And stars, the mouth on this boy. Sans is gasping and giggling, airy and light like little bells, with moans slipping in here and there, and it’s simultaneously the sweetest and the sexiest thing Red’s ever heard. Something about seeing Sans so joyful and happy, yet so _helpless and overstimulated..._ it’s certainly doing a number on Red.

 

And then Sans accidentally grinds up into Red where their hips meet, and every last atom in Red’s being snaps to full attention. Specifically, the atoms in his _fuckin’ dick, literally never got so hard so fast in my damn life, sweet merciful stars above, help me-_

 

Sans, looking decidedly more naughty than he has any right to, really, pants up at Red and snickers again.

 

“either you hid a bottle of mustard in there, or you’re, uh, _really_ enjoying- uhm...e-enjoying...uh... _tickling_ me.”

 

By the time Sans has reached the end of his sentence the confidence in his voice has receded- and something about the way he chokes on his words sends a flutter through Red’s Soul.

 

“stars, ya can barely even say it, can ya?” There’s a rush of arousal through him as Sans shivers and closes his eyes, shakes his head. “what, ya embarrassed? gettin’ _tickled_ makes ya feel a lil’ hot an’ bothered, Sans? ya like how it feels when i _tickle ya-_ ”

 

“oh _fuck_ , fuck, _please Red,_ stop teasing and just-! _fffuck!! ah, ahaha, ahh, mmm~!”_ Sans’ desperate begging is interrupted when Red releases his grip on the arm he’d been holding in favor of spidering his fingers agonizingly up and down Sans’ ribs, simultaneously grinding down into the wet heat glowing within the smaller skeleton’s shorts. They stay like that for a few moments: Sans gripping the sheets beneath him for dear life, moaning and giggling like he’s drunk, hips alternating between pulling him away from Red’s tickling fingers and pushing him into the stiff heat at Red’s pelvis; Red, grinding his cock down into Sans twitching body, dancing his phalanges slow and sensual along Sans’ heated body, eyelights blown wide and hazy with lust.

 

Red would’ve been happy to stay in that alluring limbo forever if he had the chance. Sans writhing beneath him, his body lit up blue with activated, excited magic. Red’s so lost in the motions that he doesn’t realize Sans has said something to him until the smaller hands have released the bedsheets and clutched to Red’s wrists. Sans is looking up at him expectantly.

 

“u-uh, run ‘at by me again, doll?”

 

“i _said,”_ Sans grinds out through blunt fangs as a deeper flush takes over his face, “if you don’t hurry up and _screw_ me, im gonna _cum in my pants.”_

 

_Stars, as if i wasn’t already rock hard-_

 

“shit- yeah, _fuck_ yeah, don’t have to tell me twice,” Red finally manages to groan around the nerves tightening his throat. He scoots down a bit and plays his fingers along the hem of Sans’ shorts. Both of them fall still. Red glances up to meet Sans’ eyes.

 

Red gives a hesitant grin.

 

_Is this really gonna happen right now?_

 

Sans takes a shaky breath. Finally, a shy smile quirks the edges of his mouth.

 

_This is really happening right now._

 

Quivering fingers relieve Sans of his shorts, tugging them down over his hip bones to his knees. Sans pulls a hand up to cover his eyes in embarrassment, but continues to smile, so Red doesn’t stop. Slowly- so slow it hurts- Red lowers his head to Sans’ mound, tongue snaking out to lick a wet stripe up the glowing blue lips. Sans keens wanton and needy, free hand rushing to press against the back of Red’s skull. Red looks up to find white eyelights peeking down at him through skeletal fingers; maintaining eye contact, Red repeats his previous actions, adding more pressure and letting the flat of his tongue lave against the small nub at the top. Sans tosses his head back with a throaty gasp as his legs naturally spread to give Red more room to work.

 

“fuck, _yes, Red!”_

 

Spurred on by Sans’ vocal agreement, Red goes on to suckle and lap at his pussy relentlessly, relishing in the sounds he discovers through certain motions.

A gentle rolling of his tongue against Sans’ outer lips earns him soft sighs.

 

Rapidly thrusting his tongue into that wet heat has Sans groaning deep and filthy.

 

Nibbling and blowing on the sensitive clit makes Sans let loose a scream of pleasure followed often by a string of curses and obscenities.

 

It’s as Red is slurping in the excess wetness of Sans’ folds while his fingers play at the nub above him that Sans suddenly and frantically begins to paw at Red’s skull, babbling nonsense, knees locking around his head. While it’s clear what’s about to happen, Red still slows down a fraction and mumbles from between Sans’ legs,

 

“whats’amatter, babe, you need somethin’?”

 

“fuck,” Sans gasps, moans getting higher, breath coming in heaving gasps, “R-Red, please, i’m so- oh, fuck, so close, _so close,_ i’m a-almost there, please, please, _please-”_

 

Red gives in to Sans’ delectable pleading and moves his mouth up to latch on to Sans’ clit, closing his maw and sucking as hard as he can. Sans snaps his knees tight to Red’s skull, spine flying up into an arch. For just a second he’s silent, frozen right there at the edge with his back bowed and eyes wide and unseeing. Not a moment later the dam breaks and Sans _shrieks,_ fluid gushing from his pussy as his body trembles. He sobs out Reds name and desperately grinds down into the mouth still sucking him dry as he rides out the orgasm, and Red doesn’t stop his ministrations until overstimulated giggling reaches his ears and Sans is pressing weakly at his head. Red lets his tongue drag upwards along Sans’ pussy one last time, enjoying the weak quivers it earns him, before slithering up the length of Sans’ body until they’re face to face. Sans whines in embarrassment upon seeing the lower half of Red’s face drenched in translucent blue fluid. Before he can look away in shame, Red cradles Sans’ face and makes the smaller skeleton watch as he runs his tongue along his mouth, licking up as much of the excess magic as he can, and swallows it with a groan of satisfaction.

 

“gotta say, babe, ya taste ‘bout as sweet as ya look.”

 

“wow. i must taste like shit, then.”

 

Sans and Red look at each other for a moment longer before Red snorts in surprise, which causes Sans to chortle along as well, until both of them have devolved into a twin case of hysterical laughter. They lean against one another and ride out the humour until their cackles turn into soft chuckling. Finally feeling as though he’s got it out of his system, Red leans back and looks down at Sans. Sans smiles up at him goofily.

 

“this...doesn’t feel as weird as i thought it would,” Sans admits.

 

“nah, it don’t,” Red agrees.

 

“...felt pretty good, actually,” Sans snickers.

 

“i reckon it did- ya said as much earlier. or should i say screamed?”

 

“oh, you ass,” Sans snorts, slapping a hand against Red’s shoulder. “are you gonna put your dick in me already or did i lose my chance once we had our giggle fit?” Suddenly reminded of his unresolved sexual tension, Red’s cock feels hot and heavy in his shorts. Red gives a lascivious grin and lowers his hips flush to Sans’ still dripping cunt, enjoying the shiver that runs up the smaller’s spine at the action.

 

“i dunno, hun. ya feel that and tell me what ya think.”

 

“i _think_ you just got the front of your pants all wet like a dummy.” Red freezes and glances down to find his basketball shorts soaked with Sans’ fluids. Sans chortles above him and Red growls playfully, reaching down to yank the soiled pants off and instead grind his cock against the blue pussy. The laughter effectively stutters out into a surprised moan, and Red looks back up, his face impossibly close to the others.

 

“alright, play times ova’. i’mma fuck ya so good ya ain’t gonna walk right ‘till next week.”

 

As Red lines his impossibly thick cock up with Sans’ entrance, Sans can’t help but feel as though Red wasn’t exaggerating in the least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways. porn. if u find any spelling errors or shit like that just lmk lmao


End file.
